nirahamfandomcom_da-20200215-history
Lenernes historie
Lenerne er det ældste menneskelige monarki, som sværger til de Ti Sande guder. 4 e.J. Det første egentlige monarki, der sværger til guderne, bliver grundlagt, og den første konge bliver udpeget af Nimar og får navnet Kong Narabond den Første af Nimar. 469 e.J. Forbrydere fra Paravien og Lenerne forvises til Norrland. 757 e.J. En nordlensk lejesoldat ved navn Kulo udråber sig til konge i den nordlenske by Roulon. 767 e.J. Kulo underlægger sig alle stammer område omkring Roulon og danner landet Roul-Assin. 1057 e.J. Kong William Narabonds næstældste datter, Helena, giftes bort til Loïc V af Plen, og et nyt forbund mellem de to riger er sikret. 1059 e.J. Byen Løvenborg grundlægges i Nordlenet af Loïc Erobreren af Plen. 1065 e.J. Lenernes kongeslægt udslettes totalt af dæmonkultister under samarbejde med oprørske bønder. Den sidste konge, William Narabond, dør kæmpende i sin tronsal. 1071 e.J. Emyr angriber Østlenet i et forsøg på at ekspandere rigets grænser, men taber til den lenske jarl, Henrik Ravnssøn, ved slaget på Ene Hede. Lenernes omdiskuterede marsk, Sigmund Arild, tildeles titlen som adelig samt modtager landsbyen Gavl som gave for sit heltemod på slagmarken. 1078 e.J. Emyr og Lenerne underskriver en fredstraktat udfærdiget af den lenske rigskansler Rasmus von Clauen. 1366 e.J. Roul-Assins konge, Groatosk, prøver at erobrer Nordlenet og de tilstødende territorier. Dette medfører krig mellem Nordlenet og Roul-Assin. 1373 e.J. Dette siges, at være året hvor Lindsborg len skifter navn til Stormshede len efter sagnhelten Frederik Storms vidt berømmede dåd. 1400 e.J. Den ældgamle Narabondslægt genindsættes som monarker, da det opdages, at dæmonkultisterne ikke fik ram på hele kongeslægten. Filip I Narabond bliver konge af Lenerne og drager på korstog imod orkerne, som har trængt sig ind i Nordlenet under kongefamiliens fravær. Aurumcana-klanen fra Darconien støtter dette korstog økonomisk og får som tak overrakt Goldberg len i Vestlenet. 1405 e.J. Groatosk må abdicere på grund af høj alder. Krigen mellem Lenerne og Roul-Assin dør langsomt hen. 1406 e.J. Roulons marsk, en kriger ved navn Aerek, indser de Ti Sande guders kraft og konverterer. I den forbindelse giver han afkald på kongetitlen til fordel for et vasalskab som hertug af Nordlenet for Kong Filip I Narabond. 1421 e.J. Kalan hærger i Roul-Assin og Nordlenet. Roulerne spredes i Lenerne, da deres hjemland er usikkert. 1422 e.J. En renegatmorticist der kendes som "Herskeren af Sortemosen" skaber et rædselsregime i Sortemosen på grænsen mellem Darconien og Stormshedes Len. Derfra sender han sine udøde ind over Lenerne og forstyrrer handlen med dværgene. 1428 e.J. Kong Filip I, Dronning Emmeline og Kronprinsesse Solveig snigmyrdes. Wilhelm Narabond bliver konge. 1446 e.J. Goya samler de rouliske flygtninge i Lenerne og begynder at genindtage Roul-Assin. 1449 e.J. Wilhelm Narabond dør i sygesengen. Valdemar Narabond bliver konge af Lenerne. Arlan Hvidsten indsættes som hertug af Vestlenet. 1450 e.J. Goya snigmyrdes, men Mardo indtager Roulon med hjælp fra Hertug Arlan. Mardo sværger troskab til Kong Valdemar af Lenerne og udnævnes til marsk af Roul-Assin. 1466 e.J. Kalan vender tilbage til Roul-Assin. 1467 e.J. De Forenede Hære besejrer Kalan. 1 e.D.'''Prins Nikolai Narabond med tilnavnet "den Gale" bliver konge af Lenerne, da man må formode, at hans far og storebror er døde efter snart et års fravær. Rigskansler Victor van Hessen får fuldmagt, idet kongen ikke er i stand til at varetage landets interesser. Ragil og Fanabina vender tilbage efter et større ritual afholdt i Nordlenet. '''2 e.D. Thorin Rahr udnævnes til hertug af Nordlenet. 3 e.D. Magiens Cirkel opretter et akademi i Kongebyen. Skolemestrene her er Ravnen for morticisme, Adam af Ravnsburg for mentalisme og Ignatius for elementalisme. Kong Nikolai den Gale lægges i en magisk hvile efter at have mistet både syn og hørelse til sin sygdom, indtil der kommer en tid, hvor lægekundskab eller magi kan redde den sidste ætling af Narabondslægten fra den sot som har ramt ham. 4 e.D. Veng opsluges af skoven. 6. e.D. Nazarkiel genopstår i Lund. 9 e.D Slaget imellem Solhjem og Lenerne står på Valen i Sydlenet den 9. november. De Frie sejrer, og Nazarkiel forsvinder. 11 e.D. Rigskansler Victor van Hessen forringer ionens værdi til 100 skilling. Kong Nikolai den Gale dør i sygesengen.